Bartenders and party hosts are generally tasked with tending to the entertainment of guests and/or patrons. Bartenders, and often party hosts, may provide a variety of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages to their guests and/or patrons. Mixed drinks or cocktails are generally popular and requested, and the bartender or party host may use a variety of appliances or devices to prepare such drinks. One popular appliance is the electric blender which may be used to make blended cocktails, such as margaritas, daiquiris or pina coladas. One popular device is the cocktail shaker which is generally includes a drinking glass-shaped device (usually metal) which tapers toward the bottom and a built-in strainer with a cap. The cap can often be used as a measure for spirits or other liquids. Cocktail shakers may be used to make, for example, martinis or mojitos.
One particular cocktail that has gained popularity recently is the “bomb” cocktail. “Bomb” cocktails are generally made by submerging a shot glass of hard liquor into a larger glass of full or half-full of beer, soda or any other non-alcoholic beverage. A bartender or other drink preparer may prepare a “bomb” cocktail by filling the shot glass with hard liquor, then filling or partially filling the larger glass with beer, soda or other beverage, and then dropping the filled shot glass into the larger glass. The bar patron or partygoer then “shoots” the combined drink, i.e., consumes the entire cocktail at once. One problem associated with “bomb” cocktails is that they are messy to prepare. This is due to that the shot glass is dropped into the larger glass often resulting in spills.